Tu m’as détruit
by Erell Snow
Summary: [OS] « Tu es fou ! » Elle se débâti. Il la serra encore plus fort. « De toi ma chérie. »


**Petit mot :** Pas de spolier du T7. L'OS est un peu dure.

Désolé pour les fautes. En même temps si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider dans la relecture de mes fics je ne dirais pas non, je n'arrive plus à contacter ma bêta.

Y'a rien à moi, tout est a Mrs Rowling.

**

* * *

**

** Tu m'as détruit **

Drago Malfoy sortit un de ses sourires méprisant dont il avait le secret et parla d'une voie traînante, pour rompre avec sa dernière petite amie en date.

Ce qu'il adorait faire c'était faire croire à toutes ses filles qui voulaient les épouser qu'il était amoureux d'elles et casser quand elles s'y attendaient le moins. C'était encore plus marrant quand la jeune femme avait de belles jambes et qu'elle savait se servir de sa cervelle.

Bien quoi ? Le jeu était beaucoup plus savoureux !

Mais elles se laissaient toutes berner, aucunes n'avait finalement relevé le défit. Il était Drago Malfoy le plus gros salop que la terre n'avait jamais portait et il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette, ou de sa première petite amie. De tout façon elles se ressemblaient toutes.

La seule qui comptait pour lui l'avait largué voila maintenant trois ans, lui jetant à la figure combien il l'avait trompé et qu'il n'était qu'un connard doté d'une libido surdimensionné. Sur le coup il n'avait pas vraiment comprit, elle lui sortait quoi là ? Puis ensuite il lui en avait énormément voulu de croire quelques chose de faut qu'elle avait pêché il ne savait où. Il avait donc décidé de devenir comme elle l'avait espéré. Après tout c'est elle qui l'avait cherché.

Et il lui en voulait à mort. Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de la tuer pour ça ? Combien de fois c'était il trouvé à deux doigts de demander des renseignements sur elle pour pouvoir le faire ?

Ce fut le lendemain quand il avait choisit sa nouvelle victime qu'il la vit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, lors de sa pause déjeunée. Au début tout ce qu'il avait repéré c'est son parapluie rouge et puis ses formes généreuses. Celles qu'il aimait tant chez une femme justement par ce qu'elles lui ressemblaient à Elle. Rapidement il avait décidé de changer de victime, c'était elle qui voulait cette femme qui ressemblait tellement à Elle.

Il l'avait alors suivit dans le chemin de Travers, elle était facilement repérable avec son parapluie rouge. Il la vit s'arrêter sous une boutique, une librairie. Décidément cette chasse allait lui plaire, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il s'approcha, puis il croisa son regard, des yeux marrons avec quelque trace de vert. Ces yeux qu'il connaissait si bien …

La rage, l'amour et le désir montèrent en lui.

La rage pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. L'amour pour tout ce qu'elle était et ses manies plus qu'agaçantes. Et le désir pour son corps, ces formes qu'il n'avait pu toucher qu'une seule fois et qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, sa bouche douce et sensuel, ses cheveux toujours en bataille qui venaient le chatouiller dans le cou … Tout ce qui faisait d'elle une femme.

Les passants passaient devant eux et pourtant le temps s'emblait s'être arrêté pour eux deux. Finalement au bout de ce qui lui sembla une heure et en même temps quelques secondes elle prit la fuite.

La colère prit place sur tous les autres sentiments. Il abandonna sa dignité et se mis à courir après elle. Il cru l'avoir perdu mais il la retrouva juste avant qu'elle ne transplane dans une petite impasse.

« GRANGER ! »

La jeune femme se retourna. Il la vie le regarder, dégoulinant d'eau ses longs cheveux plaqué sur son visage, essoufflé, … En quelques secondes il franchit la distance qui les séparait, la plaqua durement contre un mur et l'embrassa. Elle avait toujours se goût de cerise … Elle se débattait mais il ne fit pas attention. Le baiser était dure, violant, emplit de passion. Il représentait tout ce que Drago pouvait ressentir en se moment. Quand enfin à bout de souffle il reprit sa respiration, elle le regarda haineuse.

« Lâche moi Malfoy. Toi et moi c'est fini. Tu me fais mal. »

Il rit dément.

« Je te fais mal Granger ? As-tu une seule idée de se que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as plaqué ? Tu ne m'as même pas laissé prononcer un seul mot et pour finir tu m'as évité comme la peste. Alors dit moi Granger, sa ta fait quoi de me plaquer de te sentir supérieur face à moi ? »

Il la regarda mauvais. Détruit en quelque sorte il y a trois ans par celle qu'il aimait.

« Tu es fou ! »

Elle se débâti. Il la serra encore plus fort.

« De toi ma chérie. »

Elle lui cracha au visage.

« Marrant. La dernière fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras tu n'avais pas l'air contre. »

Elle rougie.

« Tu n'es qu'un connard qui pense avec ce qu'il a en dessous de la ceinture ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dis la dernière fois mon cœur. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« … »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il la serra encore plus, elle poussait des petits gémissements de douleur. Il se délecta encore plus quand il sentit son poigné se casser.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois. Sauvagement, avec force. Il sentit même le goût métallique du sang. Et il la lâcha, sans aucun avertissement. La laissant traîner par terre, dans la boue.

« Si je te revoie un jour Granger je ne promet pas d'être aussi clément. Tu risques de te retrouver refroidit après avoir souffert, autant que tu l'as fait pour moi. »

Avant de partir il eu juste le temps de voir ses poignés devenues bleu. Elle l'avait mérité, cette garce.

88888888

Hermione Granger entendit seulement le plop qui annoncé le transplanage de son agresseur. Elle avait mal de partout, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour là. Des larmes de désespoir lui montèrent aux yeux. Enfin elle pouvait se libérer et elle cria ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis trois longues années, avec pour seuls témoins de sa détresse un chat malfamé.

« JE T'AIME ESPECE DE CRETIN !!! »

* * *

Alors ?? J'ai longtemps hésité pour la fin si je rajoutais le passage d'Hermione ou pas. 


End file.
